Teach Me?
by The Daydrifter
Summary: I got this idea from another fic on this category talking about Reverend Mother's past. This one is about Sister Mary Robert's, though her name is changed for her younger years. Two-shot.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Sister Act.

Chapter 1:

Juliet watched her brother eagerly, marvelling at how easily the tune came to him. His fingers moved swiftly on the flute as the music seemed to come to life.

She grinned as he finished, applauding her older brother enthusiastically. Julian smiled at the 3-year-old girl. "Do you want to learn, Juliet?"

The little girl bounced with excitement, her way of saying yes. Julian laughed, before taking his flute, wiping the mouthpiece, and handing it to the girl. Juliet stared at it in amazement, and laughed when Julian placed her on his lap. He gently wrapped her surprisingly slender fingers around the flute, and told her to blow.

She did. A loud squeak came out, and the two laughed at the sudden sound.

Juliet grabbed the flute, and blew again. Trying to remember the image of her brother playing the flute, she pursed her lips and blew carefully, producing a beautiful soft note.

Julian applauded her. "Well done Juliet!" Juliet grinned, blushing slightly, her bright blue eyes shining.

"Teach me?" She asked.

Julian nodded, still smiling. "Of course."

* * *

"Juliet, wake up." Julian shook his now 4-year-old sister as she lay, sleeping peacefully. She moaned and turned around.

"No."

"Juliet..." Julian groaned.

Juliet giggled, before rising up. "Good morning." She smiled at the sunlight. Julian shook his head as the girl braided her silky auburn hair.

"You have to learn how to wake up earlier, Lit. Without me waking you up."

She pouted. "I'm try, Ju. I wake up!"

Julian couldn't help but laugh at the young girl's words. Digging into the bag he had brought with him beside him, on Juliet's bed, he produced a sort of flower with a pot.

Juliet oohed the object. "Oooh! Flower! Pretty!"

Julian chuckled. "No, Lit. An alarm clock." Juliet instantly backed away, but Julian stopped her, understanding his little sister's attitude towards shrill ringing alarm clocks. "No, Lit, it won't hurt you. Listen." He set it up for six, and a voice came floating up.

"_Wake up, sleepyhead! Wake up!_" Juliet giggled again at the object, gently reaching out for it. Julian pressed it into her fingers.

"Mine?" She hugged it protectively in front of her chest.

"Yours." Julian reassured her, and Juliet grinned broadly, her perfect teeth glinting.

* * *

"Sing." The 5-year-old girl said enthusiastically.

"Sing?" Julian asked her.

She nodded. "I want to sing. Teach me?"

Julian smiled. "Of course." He could never say no to her. She was just so...innocent, so pure. He walked over, pulling out a book and opening the cover of the piano. "Alright, Lit, will start with some rhymes."

They spent the whole hour on them, and, soon enough, Juliet could sing all of these tunes with ease. Julian smiled. His sister did always like singing.

"Julian," The 17-year-old teenager looked down at the girl. "Can I ever be as good as that?" She pointed to the television screen, and he nodded.

"Why not?" Julian asked her, to which her face lit up.

* * *

"Well done, Lit." Julian whispered to the young girl. She grinned at him excitedly. "We need to work on your voice. You're too shy."

She looked down. "I don't want people to hear me. Only you."

Julian frowned slightly. "Then why do you sing?"

"Because it is fun!" She laughed, and he laughed as well, scooping the girl up.

"Yes. And it is more fun when you share that fun with friends!" Juliet frowned, while Julian looked her over. He couldn't believe how much she had grown.

She had kept her wavy silky auburn hair, and her almond shaped eyes were still bright blue. Her porcelain like skin was beautiful, her fingers long and slender from playing the piano, and her lips thin and pink.

"Teach me?" She questioned, tilting her head.

"Yes." Julian smiled at her.

* * *

"Ha!" Juliet stood, arms crossed, at her brother. "I won."

Julian sighed, rolling his eyes, and dug out the small rubber. "You win. _Again_. _For the 18th time_."

Juliet laughed. "You were the one who lost."

Julian grinned. "I should start winning, shouldn't I?"

"No!" Juliet shook her head. "Fair play. Cheaters never prosper."

Julian laughed. "Who said I'm going to cheat, Lit?"

"That's what you do." She muttered sulkily.

Julian looked down at her bright eyes. "I, Julian Wintersday, swear to never cheat or lie with my younger sister."

Juliet beamed at her brother. "Ok." She then turned, pulling him ahead. "C'mon! The carnival's in town, Ju!"

Julian laughed, following the energetic young girl. Later did he know that it was going to be the last time that he was ever going to be able to laugh and play with her for a very very long time.

* * *

"No!" Juliet shrieked, clinging on to her brother. "I don't want to go!"

Reverend Mother sighed, looking at the older brother, but he shook his head. "Juliet is fine where she is."

"But, you have to understand, Julian, that she is of great importance. She has had the Call. She needs to accept it." Meanwhile, Juliet still clung on to Julian, not letting go.

"Why can't she stay?"

"Because she has had received the Call. He has called for her for a special reason, and she needs to go."

Julian hesitated. His sister. He loved her, but he needed to do what was best for her. He knelt down to eye level with Juliet, and gently pried her off of him.

"Lit, listen."

"Ju, I don't have to go, do I?"

"Juliet, you have to go."

"But I want to stay with you! And learn and play with you! They're not fun. I don't know anybody there!" She started crying, her tears silently streaming down her cheeks.

It pained Julian to see his sister like this. "Don't worry, Juliet, Reverend Mother will take care of you."

Juliet stubbornly shook her head. "No."

"Lit, please? For me." He said, his gaze pleading.

Juliet hesitated. "Can I see you again?" They both turned to Revered Mother, who, although wasn't one for emotional crisis, sympathetically shrugged, watching the scene sadly.

All of the other Nuns, including her, were picked when they were in their teens or later. This girl was only 7. She didn't understand. She knelt down as well.

"Juliet, you have to come with us."

Juliet sobbed into her brother's shirt, while Julian stroked her hair for a last time, trying to remember every last feature of the girl's face. He handed her her bag, and opened it, revealing a small flower clock.

Juliet giggled through her tears, and clutched it tightly. Julian gave her her flute as well, and she smiled sadly at his words. "Lit, remember me, ok? Remember this."

Juliet nodded eagerly, before hugging her brother tightly one last time, while he clung on to her as well. He then gently pried her free, sending her off to Reverend Mother.

He gave Reverend Mother the bag, which she took in her hand, and gently led the still sobbing child out of the room. Looking at the empty space, Julian collapsed in tears.

* * *

**AN: Was always interested in a fic about Sister Mary Robert's past. Now I can write one. **


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Sister Act.

Chapter 2:

Julian stood in front of the convent. This was the place that Juliet had been sent to. Taking a deep breath, he walked in. His interest had been caught when they said that there was a talented singer there, and he wanted to watch.

He knew what he was hoping for. He was hoping for the singer to be Juliet.

Walking in hesitantly, he managed to get a seat in the front. The church filled up quickly, lots of people eager to watch the show.

He was pleasantly amused as the choir-like song soon turned into a different genre. He smiled along to the tune, before his smile slipped off his face.

No. Was it? But it couldn't, right?

He had just found the singer. The singer stood forward, her expression confident yet serene, her long auburn hair kept in her black wimple.

A long chain with a cross at the end of it was hanging around her neck, and her bright blue eyes held too much resemblance. Her slender fingers were still twitching slightly, though, and her perfect teeth shone.

Don't, Julian. He scolded himself. Don't get your hopes up. But, as he studied the nun more and more, he realised that the resemblance was too much of a coincidence.

Her age, 16, around 9 years after he had lost Juliet, would be the age Juliet would be now. She was the youngest out of all of them, and it made sense. Juliet had been too young to leave home.

The performance finished earlier than Julian thought it would, and he immediately rushed to the room behind the stage. He was soon stopped by Reverend Mother, who was looking at him in pity.

"Hello Julian. What brings you here?"

He frowned. "I'm looking for Juliet."

"Sister Mary Robert may not remember you, Julian." She warned him.

Julian ignored her. "Her name is _Juliet_. Juliet Wintersday."

"And she has changed it to Sister Mary Robert." Reverend Mother countered. He stopped, sighing.

"Listen, Reverend Mother. I had lost Juliet when she was 9. I want to see her again, even if she won't remember me." Julian said determinedly, and Reverend Mother sighed, realising that there was no changing his mind.

"Then I'll bring you to her."

Talking to one another, they reached a room where the nuns were celebrating their latest victory, which was a big hit with the neighbourhood. Sister Mary Robert was in the middle of the celebrations along with a lady that he assumed was the Deloris Van Cartier that she had mentioned.

The nuns stopped abruptly when they saw Julian, but he ignored their stares, only interested in one person. The one in the middle who now glanced at him in curiosity. "Who is he, Reverend Mother?"

Inside, Julian's heart smashed to pieces. His little sister didn't remember him. "You don't remember me?"

"I'm afraid not." She shook her head.

Reverend Mother glanced at the young adult. Julian looked at the girl in the middle, expression not saying anything. Now, he wished that it was like the old times, where she would only _pretend_ not to know him.

This was it, right? She would turn around and laugh, saying that she had tricked him. But she didn't. She tilted her head now, while the others studied the man curiously.

Julian's voice shook. "Lit, it's me."

Sister Mary Robert froze while Sister Mary Clarence frowned. "Mary Robert? Who is he?"

Immediately, the young nun threw herself at the man in the doorway. "Ju!" She hugged him tightly, smiling brightly, not caring that the other nuns were looking at the younger one in surprise and some disapprovement.

It faded when they saw Reverend Mother smiling at the two happily. She met the shocked gazes of the nuns, and immediately turned to the two, shooing them out. "Out you go! Spend some time talking while I explain."

The two were only too happy to oblige, and Sister Mary Clarence winced as she heard Sister Mary Robert speak eagerly to the man, whoever he was. "I gave the alarm clock to Sister Mary Clarence! It helps her. Now I can wake at 5." However, Sister Mary Clarence smiled upon hearing the two of them laugh.

Reverend Mother turned to the room. "I assume you are sure that Sister Mary Robert was, indeed, very young when she came to the convent?" The nuns nodded.

"Now, her real name was Juliet Wintersday. She was the younger sister of Julian Wintersday. They were very close, inseparable. I almost couldn't have gotten Sister Mary Robert here is he did not choose to help me.

"Sister Mary Robert possessed a sort of special connection to our Lord, yet she does not know it. It awoke too early inside of her. At first, she and her brother were unwilling to let Juliet come to the convent. I managed to convince him to do otherwise, which he did, quite surprisingly."

"Wait. So you're saying that the man was Sister Mary Robert's _brother_?" Sister Mary Patrick asked the Superior Mother, who nodded.

"I am afraid that I had to take her in early, and, so, her memory of her brother needed some time to recover." She frowned at the looks on the nuns' faces. "Ladies, I will have you know that he is a kind-hearted man, and that he will take proper care of Juliet."

And she was right. For, at night, before curfew, Julian brought his little sister back to the convent, both laughing quietly, where he promised he would visit again someday.

* * *

**AN: There. Happy ending, and last chapter. I'm not sure about this episode, it may be slightly OOC...sorry. Review!**


End file.
